Dying Embers (Incomplete)
by BladerHunter
Summary: Not going to be updated. A possible handling on writers is possible.


Hunter: Hello everyone! This is another story I'm going to start. I hope you like it. Blade and the other OCs will most likely be in this story but I might not put them on here.

Hunter's OCs: Hey! You can't just abandon us!

Hunter: Don't worry. I didn't abandon Secrets, Pains, and Memories. I'm just putting in on hold until I get the plot bunnies to come play with me. :3 Any way, there will be a new OC in this but they will not be introduced until later on. This one will be better than Secrets, Pains, and Memories... i hope...

Blade: Well... who's disclaiming this story from now on?

Hunter: All of you!

Nate: Who's doing this chapter?

Ice: I'll do it. Hunter does not own Grand Chase but she owns this story and her OCs. There.

Dark: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>OC's POV<span>

It was a cold winter night. Even though the fire kept me warm, I was still cold. I was shivering violently. Maybe I shouldn't have left my village for this quest. I cursed under my breath.

"Hey! Looks like the little fire master is cold! Hahahaha! You look so weak." said two boys of my little unknown village.

"Go away." I mumbled. I was too cold to snap back at them.

"No! Give us the gems of fire and we'll leave you alone." they demanded.

I shook my head and prepared to fight.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to fight?" asked my loyal black cat, Emel.

"I'll be fine." I answered with a smile.

He just nodded and climbed onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the fire in front of me. The two idiots just stared with confusion in their eyes. When I opened my eyes, the fire grew into a dragon of flames.

"Fiery Punishment!" I shouted.

The dragon shot two giant fireballs at each of the boys. They quickly ran away before they got burned to death. As soon as the dragon returned to being a regular campfire, my head started to hurt. I clutched my head as images of bloody bodies came into my head.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Are you okay!" shouted my pet.

"It hurts!" I yelled.

I immediatly fell to my knees and I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. When the pain subsided, I slowly got up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know... But it must have something to do with this black jewel I found a few days ago." I replied while holding the gem in my left hand.

"Where did you find it in the first place?" Emel asked with a tilted head.

* * *

><p><span>A week ago...<span>  
><span>Still OC's POV<span>

When I was going through the forest, I was greeted by the animals that lived there. I saw a strange glow coming from the deeper parts of the woods. Being the curious person I am, I ran towards it. When the the glow started to dim, I started to sprint to it. When I got to where the glow was, there was a little devil looking figure dragging the shiny object away. The devil was dragging a strage looking black gem. It seems as if the little creature didn't notice me yet. I squashed him and grabbed the gem.

"Hey! Get your foot off of me!" he yelled.

"First of all, tell me your name and what this is." I replied with a smirk on face.

"Okay okay! My name is Ralph and that stone is the forbidden jewel of death." Ralph replied with an irratated tone.

Once I took my foor off of Ralph, he threw a fireball at me. I quickly grabbed it and held it in my hand. I smirked evilly at his futile attempt to get the black jewel. He must not know who I am. I chuckled darkly.

"You don't know who you're messing with do you?" I asked with an evil glint in my eyes.

"I don't get what's so great about a regular human." Ralph simply answered while crossing his arms.

"I am the legendary fire master, Burner Milner." I said in a whisper.

Right after I said that, his eyes widened and he stepped back while trembling. He ran away without another word. That was the last time I saw him.

* * *

><p><span>End of Flashback...<span>

"So that's where I found this weird stone." I explained to Emel.

He just nodded and curled up to go to sleep. I smiled at the sigh. I looked up into the sky to see the grey clouds and snow drifting down. I closed my eyes and got ready to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Arme's POV<span>

I felt like some kind of magic has been used. It felt like a spell of fire. I decided I should investigate.

"Knight Master?" I said.

"Yes Arme. What is it?" she replied.

"May I go investigate something?" I asked.

"Where will you be investigating?" she questioned.

"Around the area of the Alter of Judgement." I answered.

"Okay but you must bring someone with you." she said and walked away.

Hm... who was there to take with me? I know! I'll ask Lass to go with me. I looked for him in the training rooms and Lass was in training room 3.

"Hey Lass! Do you want to help me investigate the area outside of the Alter of Judgement?" I asked.

"Sure..." he replied.

Once we were done packing for the trip, we set off for the Alter of Judgement.

* * *

><p><span>Emel's POV<span>

When I heard some crunching in the snow, I immediatly woke up. I nudged my master but she didn't budge. So I decided to see who was walking towards us. I quietly sprinted towards the source of the sounds but I hid behind a hill of snow. I stuck my head out slowly to see that there were two people coming towards us. One had silver hair with blue eyes while the other had purple eyes and hair. I figured the silver haired one was a boy while the purple haired one was a girl. I dashed back to Burner to see she was still asleep. I bit her arm as hard as I could and she woke up screaming. I quickly put my paw over her mouth to mute her screaming. She glared at me.

"There are two people coming our way." I hissed.

She nodded and gathered her belongings. She transformed the fire into a sphere and put it into one of her many pockets. Once Burner was done gathering her stuff, she ran to the next area with me on the shoulders.

* * *

><p>Hunter: :D I hope that was good... I really don't know anymore... T_T<p>

Burner: I liked it.

Emel: Same here.

Nate: Well I didn't like it...

Ice: I don't think Burner and I will get along...

Hunter: Why not? :/

Burner: Ice and Fire don't work...

Hunter: oh yea...

Dark: -sigh- I don't know if this is going anywhere...

Hunter: Well... I hope you guys review! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Emel is the black cat.<strong>

**Burner Milner is my new OC and the main character of Dying Embers.**

**The black gem is [spoiler]. Don't worry. All will be explained in a few days or a couple of weeks.**

**The plot bunnies ran away from me! T~T Help me...**


End file.
